


Confessing Secrets

by SugarxSpyce



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Comedy, Confessions, Crack Fic, Gen, Lustful confessions, Romance, Some angst, bizarre confessions, dark confessions, good confessions, secrets can't be kept, silly fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-24 08:52:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarxSpyce/pseuds/SugarxSpyce
Summary: As the ship heads to the DC, passengers confess in a confession room on tier four.





	1. Chapter 1

As the black whale sails to the new continent, some passengers wonder the hallways in tiers three to five and some converse about what they will do on the new continent. Others go to a room, called the confession room, in tier four to confess their darkest secrets, daily routine, or gossip. The room is biggest enough to four people. There is a leather couch in front of a camera and a box of tissues on the floor. A sweet smell of honey lingers in the air and cool air blasts out of a vent on the ceiling. 

Some mafia members, soldiers, and criminals go to the confession room during their downtime. Lately, there has been a line outside the door because people assume their confessions aren't viewed by others. The truth is, their confessions are viewed by Morena who is hiding in an unused security office that has many monitors. All are off except for one monitor that has life footage in the confession room. As secrets are confessed, she smiles widely and thinks to herself that the world is truly is a terrible place.

~Day 1~

Time: 8am

Phinks sits in front of the camera with a serious expression on his face.

Phinks: The boss doesn’t know I’m here. Actually, the other members don’t know either.

He looks around and lowers his voice.

Phinks: The Troupe members don’t know this but I’ve been seeing someone. We’ve hooked up once but I’m sure she is crazy about me.

Phinks laughs.

Phinks: I’m supposed to meet her tonight but the boss wants to have a meeting. I’ll just leave early.

~*~

Time: 11:12am

Illumi sits in front of the camera polishing a sharp needle. Kalluto sits next to him.

Illumi: I’ve never had to confess anything in my life. I guess I’ll start out with how much I dislike people. I’m a Zoldyck and I don’t need any friends.

Kalluto nudges him in the side.

Kalluto: Big brother, that really isn’t a confession.

Illumi: What do you mean?

Kalluto sighs hard.

Kalluto: It’s nothing.

~*~

Time: 12:55pm

Shizuku and Machi sit in front of the camera.

Shizuku: So, this is what the inside of a confession room looks like? What am I supposed to confess?

Machi shrugs.

Machi: Don’t ask me.

Shizuku adjusts her glasses.

Shizuku: Okay, well for my first confession, I think the boss snores loudly and he needs to take a shower.

Machi: The boss doesn’t smell as bad as Nobunaga or Feitan.

Shizuku: Huh, what do you mean?

Machi: I’m just saying the boss doesn’t smell that bad.

Shizuku crosses her arms.

Shizuku: What are we talking about?

~*~

Time: 2:05pm

Chrollo sits in front of the camera holding a glass of wine.

Chrollo: I have a lot of things to confess but I’m not sure if it will help me understand myself.

Chrollo stays quiet for ten minutes.

Chrollo: I’m sorry, I was lost in my thoughts. I guess I should confess something. Hmmm, what should I confess?

Chrollo stays quiet for twenty minutes. Someone knocks on the door.

Chrollo: Oh, it seems like I’m taking a long time.

Chrollo looks around the room.

Chrollo: Where is the rule book? If I analyzed it, it will help me understand how this confession room works.

~*~

Time: 3:20pm

Hisoka sits in front of the camera. There is a body behind him.

Hisoka: I plan to kill two members tonight. I know they are having a meeting inside a room on tier five.

Hisoka makes a card appear in his hand.

Hisoka: It’s funny how the Troupe believes they will find me in the higher tiers but the truth is, I’ve been residing in a lower tier this entire time. I supposed if they see my confession, they will know where to find me but I won’t say what tier I’m on.

Hisoka looks at the body behind him.

Hisoka: He wasn’t a worthy opponent but I had to kill him since my bloodlust is high. To be honest, he isn’t the first person I’ve killed since boarding the ship.

Hisoka looks back at the camera.

Hisoka: I killed the girl who was seeing Phinks and left her body in her room.

~*~

Time: 4:15pm

Feitan sits in front of the camera eating a chicken leg. There is a body behind him.

Feitan: The food in the lower tiers is good. I wouldn’t mind trying the food on the higher tiers.

Feitan eats the rest of the meat off the chicken leg and tosses it on the floor. He licks his fingers.

Fetian: There isn’t enough canned beer for everyone.

Feitan picks up a canned beer off the floor and opens it.

Feitan: The dead guy behind me had this so I killed him. A thief never asks for anything. We take it.

Feitan takes a sip of beer and makes a humming noise.

Feitan: Okay, the only thing I’ll ask for is a kiss or to go on a date.

~*~

Bono and Franklin sit in front of the camera.

Bono: What do you have to confess?

Franklin: Nothing. We could gossip.

Bono nods his head.

Bono: Okay, what do you want to gossip about?

Franklin: The boss.

Bono: What about the boss?

Franklin: I don’t know if I can tell you. You might tell him.

Bono groans.

Bono: I know how to keep a secret.

Franklin: Do you? The last time I told you a secret, you told the boss and Phinks.

Bono: I promise I won’t tell a soul.

Franklin crosses his arms and thinks for a few moments.

Franklin: Fine. The boss is seeing some chick who is seeing Phinks.They hooked up twice yesterday.

Bono: I already know that.

Franklin: How?

Bono: Feitan told me.

Franklin: How does Feitan know?

Bono sighs hard.

Bono: Shizuku spied on the boss and told Machi. Machi told Kalluto and he told Nobunaga but he didn’t tell Phinks because, well, he is really into her. Anyways, Nobunaga told Feitan and he told me.

Franklin shakes his head.

Franklin: This is why I don’t tell anyone a secret.

Bono: You just told me a secret.


	2. Chapter 2

The line outside the confession room grows longer as time passes and soon word gets out that people can confession their darkest or weirdest secrets in front of a camera. Some passengers from tier two go to the confession room at night to avoid their gossiping neighbors and some soldiers who are against the idea of confessing secrets in front of a camera. They believe it was created to cause issues between the passengers on different tiers. The truth is, confessing secrets is helping some passengers get things off their chest but at the same time, it’s hurting them because once their secrets are revealed, trouble awaits.

~Day 1~

Time: 9:55pm

Bono sits in front of the camera holding a plate that has cheese and crackers on it.

Bono: Sometimes I wonder if the boss actually knows what he is doing. And no, I’m not talking about finding Hisoka. I’ll save that story for another time.

Bono eats a cracker.

Bono: I’m referring to the blind dates he keeps going on. He went on five this morning and has three tonight but we are supposed to have a meeting. I wonder if he will bring her to the meeting? I’m hoping she is the same chick Phinks is seeing.

Bono eats another cracker.

Bono: It’s going to be really weird if she is the same chick.

~*~

Time: 10:35pm

Machi sits in front of the camera painting her fingernails.

Machi: The boss wants to have a meeting at midnight and I really hope it’s short. Really short. I’m supposed to watch the new episode of Game of Hunters with Bono, Shizuku, Franklin, and Feitan.

Machi looks at the camera.

Machi: I didn’t invite the other Troupe members because they like to ask too many questions about the TV show.

Machi looks down at her fingers.

Machi: When I’m looking at my show, I don’t want any distractions. None at all.

~*~

Time: 11:15pm

Phinks sits in front of the camera shaking his head and sighing hard.

Phinks: I’m thinking about ending my friendship with Chrollo and Feitan. They tune me out whenever I try to tell them something personal. I listen to them! I never tune them out because that’s what a good friend does.

Phinks clenches and unclenches his jaw.

Phinks: I tell Machi and Nobunaga more things and we aren’t even friends. I can’t stand those two but they actually listen to me.

Phinks shakes his head again.

Phinks: I honestly don’t know what to say. I’m pissed off and I want to kill someone or something but I can’t do that since I’m seeing someone who hates murderers. Bono suggested telling her who I really am but I don’t want to. I’m afraid I’ll lose her.

Phinks sighs hard.

Phinks: If I lose her, I don’t know what I’ll do.

~*~

Day 2

Time: 3:00am

Feitan, Bono, Franklin, and Nobunaga sit in front of the camera.

Bono: I can’t believe Phinks punched the boss.

Feitan: It was glorious. Truly glorious.

Nobunaga: Are you serious? If Phinks leaves the Troupe, we will have to find another member.

Feitan shrugs.

Feitan: And?

Franklin: To be honest, I could care less if he left. I don’t really like him.

Nobunaga: How can you say that? I thought you two were friends.

Franklin shakes his head.

Feitan: Phinks shouldn’t have stolen Chrollo’s girl.

Nobunaga frowns.

Nobunaga: Feitan, it’s the other way around.

Franklin: Who cares. There is no point in fighting over a dead girl.

Nobunaga:  But still!

Bono: Why do you care so much? Were you hooking up with her too?

Nobunaga: Of course not! The only girl I would ever sleep with is Machi or Shizuku!

Bono, Feitan, and Franklin grow quiet. Nobunaga blushes hard as he stands up.

Feitan: I’m confused. You slept with Machi and Shizuku?

Nobunaga: That’s not what I said!

Franklin: Interesting. You don’t seem like their type. I’ve always thought Machi and Shizuku were into guys like Chrollo and Illumi.

Feitan: Or Hisoka.

Bono: Or Shalnark.

Nobunaga: Nevermind!

Nobunaga leaves the room.

~*~

Time: 7:40am

Chrollo sits in front of the camera with a black eye. Illumi sits next to him.

Illumi: What happened to your face?

Chrollo points to his black eye.

Chrollo: Phinks punched me because he thought I was intentionally seeing his girl.

Illumi: Were you?

Chrollo: Of course not. I didn’t know she was seeing him.

Illumi tilts his head to the side and crosses his arms.

Illumi: You and Phinks have bad taste in women.

Chrollo: What kind of women are you into?

Illumi crosses his leg.

Illumi: A rich beautiful assassin.  

Chrollo: Oh? I’m into….

Illumi holds up his hand.

Illumi: I already know your type and I’m not interested.

Illumi gets up and leaves the room. Chrollo watches the door shut.

Chrollo: I was going to ask him to put makeup on my black eye because I have another date lined up. I guess I’ll ask Bono or Machi.

~*~

Time: 9:00am

Phinks chugs a beer and tosses the can behind him. He burps loudly and points to the camera.

Phinks: Yo…You must think I’m pathetic. I’m not pathetic. I…I stood up for myself. C…Chrollo had no right to steal my girl. No right.

Phinks makes a fist.

Phinks: I pun…I punched the boss. He deserved it. Yup. He deserved it. Dumb…dumbass stole my girl. My girl!

Phinks laughs hard for a few seconds and starts crying.

Phinks: Why did she leave me! Wh…Why did she have to die and leave me! I loved her! I loved her a lot!

Phinks tries to stand up but falls down. He slaps his leg hard.

Phinks: W…What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do?

~*~

Time: 9:50am

Machi and Bono sit in front of the camera.

Machi: So, how long is Phinks going to mourn over a girl he screwed once?

Bono shrugs.

Bono: I’m not sure. Forever.

Machi sighs hard.

Machi: This is getting ridiculous. I can’t get any sleep at night because he keeps crying and throwing things at the boss and the boss just sits there and asks him why he is so obsessed with her.

Bono: Why is he obsessed with her? He barely knows her.

Machi: She did die and that part is sad but still….

Bono: Phinks should never date since he gets attached easily.

Machi: Do you know who killed her?

Bono shrugs.

Bono: Does it matter? She isn’t a Troupe member.

Machi: Don’t you find her death strange?

Bono: A lot of people die in this ship. Why is her death so strange?

Machi crosses her arms.

Machi: I can’t put my finger on it but something is off.

~*~  
Time: 11:15am

Kalluto and Feitan sit in front of the camera.

Kalluto: Why is Phinks crying and constantly throwing things at the boss?

Feitan: I can’t talk about it. You are too young.

Kalluto frowns.

Kalluto: Stop treating me like a child and just tell me.

Feitan: No.

Kalluto: Fine. I’ll just ask big brother.

Feitan laughs.

Feitan: He won’t tell you anything.

Kalluto: Big brother tells me everything. He told me that you got so drunk last night that you peed the bed.

Feitan blushes hard and clenches and unclenches his jaw.

Feitan: That wasn’t me!

Kalluto grins hard.

Kalluto: I have proof.

Feitan: What proof?

Kalluto: I’m not telling you until you tell me why Phinks is acting strange.

Feitan groans hard.

~*~  
Time: 1:00pm

Shizuku sits in front of the camera brushing her hair.

Shizuku: The boss has been annoying lately. He keeps asking me to put makeup on his black eye or wash his clothes because he is too lazy to do it. And you know, I don’t mind helping him out but why can’t he ask the other Troupe members?

Shizuku looks around and lowers her voice.

Shizuku: To tell you the truth, I’ve been spying on the boss. I mainly do it because there is nothing else to do. Actually, that’s a lie. I could do other things but spying on the boss is fun. It really is. The Troupe doesn’t know this but sometimes I spy on people with Hisoka.

Shizuku stares at her brush and sighs hard.

Shizuku: I know I’m betraying the spider for hanging out with the clown or whatever he is supposed to be but it’s fun spying on people with him. It really is until I get the urge to bash his brains out for killing Shalnark and Kortopi.

Shizuku brushes her hair again.

Shizuku: The Troupe thinks I’m forgetful but I’m not. I just pretend so that I don’t have to answer questions. I hate answering questions as much as I hate having sex in the backseat of a car.

Shizuku leans toward the camera and lowers her voice.

Shizuku: Out of the Troupe, I really like spying on Phinks and the boss. Phinks mostly because he does stupid things and throws a tantrum like a child and the boss because he pretends to be nice, charming, and friendly but he is such an ass.

~*~

Time: 2:10pm

Hisoka sits in front of the camera holding a playing card in his hand.

Hisoka: My plan worked out well. The Troupe is fighting each other, which gives me an opportunity to kill them one by one. But first, I must wait for the opportunity to open up. I wasn’t able to kill two members last night because I had a date.

Hisoka licks his lips.

Hisoka: I took her to a restaurant on tier two and to my hotel room.

Hisoka looks at the camera and grins.

Hisoka: Should I confess every sin I committed last night?

Hisoka moves closer to the camera until his lips are inches away.

Hisoka: Well, first I took off my shirt slowly and I-

Someone knocks on the door hard.

Hisoka looks back at the door.

Hisoka: It seems like it’s time for me to kill again. This ship has many delicious unripe fruits to pluck.

Hisoka looks back at the camera and winks.

Hisoka: I’ll save the rest of the story for another time.

~*~

Time: 2:55pm

Nobunaga and Franklin sit in front of the camera.

Nobunaga: What should we do about Phinks?

Franklin: Nothing. If he wants to mourn and cry, let him do it. It doesn’t bother me one bit.

Nobunaga: I can’t stand it. I can’t bring a date to the hotel room because he is there rocking back and forth in the corner crying and throwing things at the wall. I tried asking him to stop but he flipped out on me.

Franklin: Just kill him and be done with it. We can always find another person to replace him.

Nobunaga grows quiet.

Franklin: You are too soft, Nobunaga.

Nobunaga: I’m not going to kill my best friend. I just want him to stop.

Franklin: Interesting.

Nobunaga: What’s interesting?

Franklin: Nothing.

Nobunaga raises an eyebrow.

Nobunaga: What’s interesting?

Franklin: Nothing.

~*~

Time: 3:30pm

Chrollo, Shizuku, and Machi sit in front of the camera. Machi applies makeup to his black eye.

Machi: Boss, please stop checking messages on your cellphone. It’s hard to put makeup on your face when you move.

Chrollo: I’m sorry.

Chrollo leans forward to check a message on his phone. Machi sighs hard.

Machi: Boss, could you check the message later? I’m sure your date can wait to have sex with you.

Chrollo: What makes you think I’m having sex?

Shizuku pats Chrollo’s back.

Shizuku: Boss, the next time you decide to screw your date in the bathroom, please make sure she isn’t screaming your name loudly.

Chrollo: I didn’t think her screams were that loud. I guess I’ll have to place my hand over her mouth next time.

Machi: Or you could not have sex in the bathroom. I don’t see anyone else doing that.

Shizuku: Illumi did.

Chrollo and Machi look at Shizuku.

Chrollo: When? Illumi claims he isn’t having sex.

Shizuku: Actually, he had sex outside the room. The only reason I know this is because I left this morning to eat breakfast in the cafeteria. I could have told him to get a room but they were going at it pretty hard.

Machi: I would have told him to get a room.

Chrollo: Huh, I guess I’ll have to try that next time.

Shizuku: Excuse me?

Chrollo leans back and closes his eyes. Machi applies makeup to his black eye.

Chrollo: Nothing. I’m just thinking about something.

Shizuku: Boss, why are you having so much sex? Are you doing it because you feel guilty about something?

Chrollo: I don’t feel guilty about anything.

Machi: I beg to differ.

Chrollo: Excuse me?

Machi: Nothing.

Shizuku: I guess the boss doesn’t realize it yet.

Chrollo: I don’t realize what?

Machi and Shizuku grow quiet.

Chrollo opens up his eyes.

Chrollo: What is it?

Shizuku and Machi: Nothing.

~*~

Time: 4:40pm

Phinks and Feitan sit in front of the camera. Feitan eats some chips.

Feitan: We should have a contest.

Phinks: I don’t want to do anything.

Feitan nudges Phinks.

Feitan: We can have a contest to see how many numbers we can get.

Phinks shakes his head.

Phinks: No.

Feitan: What about stealing all of Chrollo’s dates?

Phinks eyes widen.

Phinks: Yeah, I like that. I’m going to get him back for what he did to me.

Phinks runs to the door. Feitan doesn’t move.

Feitan: I’ll finish my confession and join you in the hallway.

Phinks: I’ll be in the hotel room.

Phinks leaves.

Feitan: I lied. We aren’t going to steal Chrollo’s dates. We are going to tell them the truth about the boss so that they will dump him.

Feitan eats some more chips and laughs.

Feitan: Here is the plan. I’m going to take a picture of the boss killing someone, anyone, I don’t care who they are because they don’t matter and I will show it to them. He likes to screw the rich spoiled ladies on tier two.

Feitan laughs again.

Feitan: The ladies he likes to screw absolutely hate criminals with a passion. They only go for nice guys who have a lot of money. I know the boss pretends to pay for things but he doesn’t. And here is the strangest thing. He likes to be cheap! Why is he cheap when he is going to steal it? It doesn’t make any sense.

Feitan eats a chip.

Feitan: The boss is a cheap bastard. That’s what he is. I’ll steal expensive things for my ladies. I would never take them to an expensive restaurant and order the cheapest thing on the menu just to leave without paying. Or I would never bring my date to a jewelry store just to steal a cheap diamond ring.

Feitan eats another chip.

Feitan: The boss is something else. To be honest, I was pissed when he returned to the Troupe. I was hoping the nen exorcism didn’t work so that I could be the permanent Troupe leader but no, Hisoka just had to get his nen back. And for what? The clown had to wait for a while just to fight the boss and when they finally fought, he got his ass kicked.

Feitan licks his fingers.

Feitan: I would never wait for a fight.

~*~

Time: 6:00pm

Illumi sits in front of the camera polishing a needle.

Illumi: I hate being part of the Troupe. Everyone is a moron, except for Kalluto, and I really want to kill them. To be honest, I should kill Chrollo since I was given a contract to. The pay is really high but I’ll wait until Hisoka dies.

Illumi looks at the camera.

Illumi: Kalluto thinks I’m working with Hisoka but I’m not. I want him dead as much as the Troupe but I don’t know where he is hiding. In some ways, I want him to stay hidden so that I can finish my other contracts.

Illumi holds the needle close to his face to inspect it.

Illumi: Kalluto wants to spend time with me and I don’t see the point. We never hang out at home because I’m always busy trying to find out where Killua and Alluka are and mother wants him around her. I don’t know what to say to him. Mother should have stopped after Milluki because if she did, I would be the heir to the Zoldyck family but unfortunately Killua is.

Illumi takes a needle out of his chest and polishes it.

Illumi: I’m starting to like confessing secrets in this room. I don’t tell father and mother secrets. I try to tell Killua but he ignores me and Milluki, well, he is too busy looking at porn on his computer or hacking websites. I don’t have anyone to talk to.

Illumi laughs.

Illumi: Actually, I force some of the butlers to listen to me but they don’t give good advice. They are too afraid of me.

Illumi looks at the camera.

Illumi: I feel like I can tell you anything. As soon as I’m finished killing my next target, I’ll be back to tell you how it went.

Illumi leaves the room.


	3. Chapter 3

As conflict rises between the mafia families on tiers five to three, passengers continue to make confessions. Some passengers confess their regrets and some confess their love. Others confess their anxieties, anger, or thoughts about the voyage to the new continent.

~*~

~Day 2~

Time: 7:30pm

Nobunaga sits in front of the camera.

Nobunaga: My search for Hisoka isn’t going well. I can’t find him anywhere. I’ve checked tier five, four, and three. I’m starting to think he isn’t in the ship.

Nobunaga grows quiet for a few moments.

Nobunaga: To be honest, I hope he isn’t in the ship. The boss isn’t doing so well. He keeps making decisions that will harm the spider. I want to talk to him about it but he will get all philosophical and I’m not in the mood to listen. Plus, he is less available ever since he started using some dating app called Meet Up.

Nobunaga sighs hard.

Nobunaga: Apparently, the app finds other passengers who want to meet up in the ship. I haven’t used the app and probably won’t because I’m not desperate to get laid. As much as the boss claims that’s not what the app is for, it is. It really is. Feitan, Phinks, Bono, and Franklin use the app. I’m not sure if Shizuku and Machi use it. I don’t even bother asking Illumi. Kalluto, well, he is too young.

~*~

Time: 8:05pm

Machi sits in front of the camera holding her cellphone.

Machi: I started using a dating app called Meet Up because Phinks wouldn’t shut up about it and I’m not impressed with it. I keep meeting weird people who are worse than Hisoka, which says a lot, in various locations.

Machi’s cellphone makes a noise that sounds like a doorbell.

Machi: It looks like a passenger wants to meet up in the confession room. Hmm…

Machi presses buttons on her cellphone.

Machi: They don’t have their profile picture, name, age, and hobbies listed. I guess they want to remain anonymous until they meet in person.

Machi sighs a little.

Machi: I don’t know why I’m using this app. It’s not like I’m searching for a date or want to get laid. When I’m not searching for Hisoka, there isn’t anything else to do. Hanging out with the Troupe members is out of the question. I can’t stand being around them, let alone talking to them.

Machi presses a button on her cellphone.

Machi: I guess I’ll meet the mystery passenger.

~*~

Time: 9:10pm

Phinks, Bono, and Illumi sit in front of the camera.

Phinks: So, have you used the dating app Meet Up? I highly recommend it.

Bono: I’ve used it a couple of times and I’m not impressed with it. I keep meeting passengers who want my autograph or want to touch my bandages.

Illumi: The dating app helps me find passengers who want to hire me. I’ve been getting paid a lot of money.

Phinks: How much are you getting paid?

Illumi: Why?

Phinks: I’m curious.

Illumi: Why are you curious? I thought the Phantom Troupe doesn’t believe in working for money.

Phinks: Just tell me!

Bono holds his hands up in the air.

Bono: Calm down, Phinks. It doesn’t matter how much he gets paid.

Phinks: Fine.

Phinks gets up and storms out of the room.

Bono looks at Illumi.

Bono: You did on that purpose, didn’t you?

Illumi: Hmm?

~*~

Time: 10:05pm

Chrollo sits in front of the camera.

Chrollo: I’m still not sure what I should confess. Oh, maybe I can confess about how I stabbed a passenger several times for stealing my chocolate pudding. I was going to use a nen ability but I decided not to.  

Chrollo closes his eyes and smiles.

Chrollo: When I was a child, one of the elders had baked a chocolate pudding cake for my birthday. I believe it was for my tenth birthday or was it for my eleventh birthday? I can’t recall. Anyways, the taste was very sweet. I remember sharing a large piece with Machi and Nobunaga. I tried to share it with Phinks but he was cranky and wanted his own piece.

Chrollo opens his eyes and laughs.

Chrollo: Back then, we shared everything. I remember sleeping on the floor in between Phinks and Feitan. I think we slept on a futon or an old mattress that made squeaking noises whenever we moved. One of the elders sleeping in a room across the hall kept telling us to stop moving. I believe it was winter. There were large snowflakes falling from the sky.

Chrollo crosses his arms.

Chrollo: If I continue to confess, will it help me understand myself?

~*~

Time: 11:00pm

Shizuku sits in front of the camera cleaning her glasses with a rag.

Shizuku: I don’t really have anything to confess. Or rather, I’m not in the mood to confess anything.

Shizuku puts on her glasses.

Shizuku: Much better. I can finally see clearly. My glasses have been dirty for a while and I haven’t had time to clean them until now. Wait, I could have cleaned in the hallway but I was waiting for the boss to return. I wonder where he went.

Shizuku makes a humming noise.

Shizuku: Everyone in the Troupe has been using a dating app called Meet Up. I don’t see the pointing in hanging out with other passengers. I prefer to steal things from their room. In speaking of which, I’m supposed to steal chocolate pudding from the cafeteria on tier four. The boss claims the chocolate pudding is amazing. I’ll have to try it when I get a chance.

~*~

~Day 3~

Time: 12:15am

Franklin and Bono sit in front of the camera eating chocolate pudding.

Bono: The boss wasn’t lying. The chocolate pudding from the cafeteria on tier four is delicious. I wonder how they made it.

Franklin shrugs.

Franklin: Does it matter?

Bono: Maybe. I want to know what the ingredients are so that I can make it and sell it for a lot of money.

Franklin sniffles.

Franklin: The Troupe doesn’t partake in selling or trading things. If we want something, we take it.

Bono nods his head.

Bono: I know but not all of us agree with that rule. For example, Phinks and Machi bought hamburgers from the shop on tier three. Shizuku has been paying for chocolate pudding and pretends that she stole it.

Franklin: You probably shouldn’t tell the boss that.

Bono: Isn’t it the other way around?

Franklin: What is?

Bono sighs a little.

Bono: You’re more likely to tell the boss than me.

Franklin raises an eyebrow.

Franklin: I’m not Feitan. He can’t keep his mouth shut. It’s one of the reasons why I don’t like telling him anything. He can’t keep anything to himself.

Bono: That’s very true. He has been telling me secrets.

Franklin: Such as?

Bono shrugs.

Bono: I guess Illumi and the boss aren’t talking right now. It has something to do with the assassin’s expensive shampoo and conditioner.

Franklin laughs.

Franklin: I figured as much.

Bono: How so?

Franklin: The boss’s hair smells like Illumi’s shampoo.

Bono: How do you know that?

Franklin sighs.

Franklin: Don’t tell anyone, but I’ve been washing the boss’s hair. And no, I don’t use Illumi’s shampoo and conditioner. He must have asked Machi or Shizuku to use it on his hair.

Bono eats some chocolate pudding.

Bono: Interesting.

Franklin: Don’t tell anyone.

Bono: I promise I won’t tell.

Franklin: Good.

~*~

Time: 12:55am

Kalluto sits in front of the camera eating chocolate pudding.

Kalluto: I have something to confess. I’ve been stealing the boss’s chocolate pudding and replacing it with the cheap kind from tier five. I should stop but I don’t want to.

Kalluto eats more chocolate pudding.

Kalluto: Whenever I tried to steal things back home, mother would force me to train hard with big brother. I hate training with him. I prefer to train with Killua or Milluki. Well, maybe not Milluki. His idea of training is killing any butler who doesn’t fix him a perfect BLT sandwich.

Kalluto eats more chocolate pudding.

Kalluto: I’m thinking about sharing a room with Feitan or Bono. Illumi hogs the blanket and pillows. I’ve tried asking him to stop but he won’t listen. He keeps telling me to follow his orders otherwise, he will tell mother. I don’t want mother to get involved.

Kalluto finishes his chocolate pudding.

Kalluto: I heard there is a room party for passengers my age tonight. I guess they will be playing a fighting game called Super Hunter Brothers on a game console that I’ve never heard of. I might go to see if I can make a friend. Maybe I can make one like Killua…


End file.
